Misery
by dewdrop721
Summary: It all began one day as Duncan Maggiano bumped into a mysterious girl outside of Starbucks. Now he's wanted by the U.S. government that believes he holds the key to bringing down the greatset threat to national security. One problem- just who is she?
1. Compromised

Misery

Duncan Maggiano was in agony. Maybe a better word would be misery.

He was sitting in a government detainment cell being interrogated about a possible threat to national security. They believed that an enemy spy had successfully insinuated herself into the Unites States Secret Service, FBI, CIA and maybe even further than that.

It was of utmost importance that they discover her identity and possibly eliminate her. There was one issue. A major issue actually. They had no idea who she was. No name. No history. No pictures. She left behind no trails. They weren't even sure if she was a she. Hell, she could be man for all they knew. She could be both.

None of the survivors, enemies, informants, or agents that they had questioned could tell them anything. Nothing at all. Too much was at stake. Too much compromised. And too many had been killed before they could say anything. Nobody knew her.

Except one person. Duncan Maggiano might have been the only person alive who could give them any information at all on her.

There was just one problem.

He wasn't talking. Maybe he didn't know anything. Maybe he was just being obstinate. They had no idea. The point was that they couldn't use deadly force. They couldn't lose the one witness they had to the greatest threat to U.S. security to date.

Duncan Maggiano himself was at a stalemate. Talk to the government agents and save his own ass or blab about the woman who he was pretty sure he was in love with. The woman who could quite possibly be an enemy spy out to bring anarchy and destruction to the nation he currently lived in.

Quite the quandary wasn't it? Heck, he probably wouldn't even know that word if it wasn't for her.

He wasn't even sure if he knew who she really was. Everything about her could be a lie. Everything she told him was probably a lie.

She might not have even loved him.

She probably could've already fled the country, leaving him to the mercy of the government.

Most people would probably have been freaking out right now, Duncan wasn't most people. At the moment he was too busy trying to puzzle out the enigma of the woman who had strutted into his life and turned everything upside down.

No address, no working numbers. No picture. No traceable email.

It was hard to believe that walking into some chick at a Starbucks would lead him so far down the rabbit hole, but it had.

He knew one thing. Just a name.

Courtney Fey.


	2. A Need To Know Basis

Duncan Maggiano was getting sick of clingy girlfriends.

He had just dumped his latest girlfriend, Katie Dae. Although she was cute, honestly, the girl had space issues. Mainly, she was like a leech. She grabbed a hold of you, and then she never let go.

And she was a package deal too. If you dated Katie, then you inevitably had to deal with her BFFFL, Best Female Friend For Life, Sadie.

They were inseparable. Together when they squealed, they sounded like two dolphins on crack.

He couldn't take it anymore! It had only been a week, but it felt like one of the longest weeks of his life. His best friend, Gwen Cadaver, had only sighed and told him it was his own fault.

"_Get a real girlfriend, someone you actually have feelings for, instead of a fling, and maybe this won't happen."_

The thing was that Duncan didn't fall for chicks. Maybe they fell for him all the time, but honestly he didn't see himself tied down to anybody for a long time. He had never been in love, so therefore, he couldn't see what was so great about it.

What he had seen was people getting depressed, because the person they supposedly loved had left them. Or people divorcing the person they supposedly loved after like one year of marriage.

In his eyes, it was a total waste. Why go through all that hassle, when all that love went south?

That's why Duncan stuck to his rule, nothing long term. No way was he going to act like some fool in love, when he couldn't even find the point to it.

"_You'll see some day. You're gonna find some chick and you're going to act like an idiot just to get her to notice you."_

Even though Duncan scoffed at the remark Gwen had made, what he didn't know was that her words would prove to be almost prophetic.

Everything to come was set in motion as he walked through the doors of Starbucks and right into a woman. Of course it was no surprise; she was holding a cup of coffee. That being said, it instantly spilled all over both of them.

She jumped back, but it didn't stop the coffee from splattering all over her skirt, which happened to be white.

In the next few seconds, Duncan felt himself getting the daylights slapped out of him.

"You idiot! You just ruined my skirt! I look a total mess!",the woman screeched. Finally stopping to look at the girl he had pissed off, Duncan was presently surprised to find that she was quite beautiful despite her horrible temper.

She had curly blond hair just reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes, a soft grey color, were framed by long eyelashes. She had high cheek bones and pouty, pink lips. Her figure was a perfect hourglass with long legs and she had skin that was a creamy mocha color.

All in all she was hot. And if he had been paying attention to her face, instead of checking her out, then he might have realized that she was also infinitely more pissed about the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Instead of shrieking or yelling like she had before, her beautiful features took on a more devious look as she thought of a much more fun way to get the attention back on her.

Slowly striding over to him, she brought a hand to his chin and slowly lifted his face until he was looking her in the eye. Giving him a sultry look and biting at her plump lips, she said in a husky voice, "Now that I think about it, there's something I'd rather do than yell at you…you're actually kind of…hot."

Duncan's heart started racing as he watched her go from being shrewish to…well sexy. Part of his mind told him something was amiss as she leaned in puckering up her soft kissable lips, but that little piece of common sense was silenced by the look in her eyes.

For the first time ever, Duncan wasn't in control as she captivated him. He leaned in and just as his lips met hers…the moment they had shared ended…badly.

The girl smirked as he leaned in completely unsuspecting. She curled her hand into a fist and then punched him as hard as possible…right where the sun don't shine.

What could've been a moan, then turned into a groan of agony as Duncan slid to the floor holding his family jewels and cursing himself for being a dumbass.

Gracefully taking her manicured hand and wiping her mouth off, she looked down at him and then asked sweetly, "Did you enjoy the kiss, dumbass?"

"I would've a whole lot more if you hadn't punched me in the balls, Sweetheart.",he said biting back another groan of pain as he tried and failed to stand up. Damn, this chick had a good arm.

"Well, you deserved it. Next time watch where you walk and maybe I won't have to hurt you…much.", she said as she strutted back to the door and began to leave.

Before she could leave the establishment, Duncan called out, "Hey sweetheart. What's your name?"

"And why should I tell you?",she asked, cocking a perfect eyebrow.

"I'd at least like to know the name of the girl who brought me to my knees.", he replied after pulling himself back to his feet.

"Good answer. My name is Courtney. Courtney Fey." She turned and began to close the door.

Duncan reached out and stopped her before she could walk out the coffee shop and maybe right out of his life.

"My name is Duncan. Duncan Maggiano."

Giving him a haughty look, she replied, "I don't believe I asked you. Now can I leave? Or do you need something else?"

Never had Duncan seen someone be so condescending and yet so hot. He was intrigued.

"Can I have your number?"

"Some things I like to keep on a need to know basis. And _you_ don't need to know."

She turned around again and as she left, she heard Duncan call out, "Fine, I'll see you again, Sweetheart."

Turning around and flashing him the most beautiful smile, she called back, "I don't believe you will, Duncan."

And just like that she strutted down the street and left Duncan wondering if, no, hoping he would see her again.

There was something about her that he just didn't quite understand.

But he wanted to.

**A/N: And scene! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story. Keep in mind that reviews make my day a little brighter and make me more inclined to update faster. This whole story was inspired by the music video for Misery by Maroon 5. I love the song and the video is hilarious, so if you haven't seen it yet, then go to youtube and check it out. Any comments, complaints, questions, constructive criticism or ideas you might have then again, drop me a review or PM me. If you're a reader of any of my other stories *cough*CarmillaD*cough* then just know I'm still working! ;) **


	3. Legally Stalking

For the next few days all Duncan could think about was Miss Courtney Fey. When he walked down the street, he swore he saw her curvy figure, but of course he never really did. Sometimes he swore he heard her alluring voice, but was disappointed each time when it was just the wind or him mistaking someone else for her. Her elusive words rung over and over in his mind. It seemed she had taken playing hard to get to a whole new level. He had seen chicks do it time and time again and it never fazed him. Never made him sweat. But he just couldn't figure her out.

She kissed him and it was way hot.

She punched him and it hurt like hell.

He wondered was he missing some piece of the puzzle that would make the answer clear. Yes, he decided; he was missing Courtney Fey.

If he ever wanted to figure the enigmatic woman out, he had to catch her again.

Unfortunately, that might be harder than he thought. After spending all day loitering outside of the Starbucks, he hadn't seen her once. And yet and still, the owner got pretty suspicious of the young man with spiky green and black hair, piercings and a spike collar hanging around the establishment.

"Young man, you do know it's against the law to loiter, right? There's a sign right there." The old man pointed at the sign which clearly stated that.

"Of course, I know. I can read smartass!" is what Duncan would have normally said. But now that he was out for answers he figured the place to begin was with the owner of the store. If so it would be best not to piss him off before he asked his questions.

Deciding honesty would most likely be the best course of action, Duncan sighed and brushed the green locks of hair out of his face. Giving the guy a desperate look, he began, "Look, sir, I'm sorry for loitering, okay? I'm looking for this girl…she's driving me crazy….but she won't give me the time of day." He looked away, mentally counting off the seconds in his head. _1…2…3…come on, you old geezer._

"Kids these days…What did she look like?",the old man asked.

Duncan walked away with all the info he needed. Well maybe not all of it, but it was a start. All in all it hadn't been that hard, after all Duncan had a gift. He was a good actor. He could play people like a violin, twisting their emotions with a few choice words and a simple change of expression. It had gotten him out of trouble numerous times.

Maybe that was why he was obsessing over this one chick. She not only resisted him, but she played him just as well, if not better. It was mind-boggling. He had no idea whether she even remembered his name, but he remembered hers and much more.

He remembered her beautiful gray eyes. He remembered her voice, which now that he thought about it had a slight French accent. He remembered the freckles dotting her nose. Was it six or seven?

The point was that she had caught his attention in a way he hadn't quite experienced before.

He had to find her.

So with little more than the knowledge that she was a book lover and seemed to attend the coffee shop each week, he set off to find the very vexing Miss Courtney Fey.

Man, did that name have a ring to it.

He searched Borders. He tried Walden's. He looked in about 3 Barnes and Nobles. Every day for a week he made it a point to stop by at least one bookstore. He was afraid that those attempts were useless though.

He couldn't help but feel like the task of catching the woman of his interest was just a failure in the works. Seriously, what if she was at the Starbucks, while he was at the Borders? What if she was at the Barnes and Noble on Third Street, while he was in the one at Covington Avenue?

With the end of the week approaching, Duncan was beginning to finally admit the absurdity of it all. There were like how many people in this town, no, in the world? She could've caught a flight on some 747 right after leaving the Starbucks. She could possibly be in another state. In another country. In another continent. Heck, for all he knew, she could be a man! (He was seriously doubting that one, and for the sake of his sanity, hoping he was wrong...) She could be dead…probably not, but it wasn't uncommon to get hit by a stray taxi once or twice when in New York.

All in all, there were a million possibilities and the odds seemed to be against him.

After all, just what were the chances of one guy finding a chick he'd only met once in his life in the Big Apple?

Deciding that he'd had enough of riding his motorcycle from bookstore to bookstore all day, (You didn't think he was going to walk did you? Hell, no!) He decided to loiter around in Central Park. What better way to get rid of the nagging feels of stupidity and dejection? Plus it was actually legal, so no cops hauling him in on any charges. His record had enough as it was.

He'd left his stuff in his apartment, except for his iPod and cell of course and was currently drowning out all those stupid feelings with deafening music, when it hit him.

Literally.

Some snot nose brat with bad aim had hit him right upside the forehead with a frisbee. _This_ was one of those moments when he hated those damn athletically challenged kids who just had to "try". Just do the world a favor, accept that you suck and or fail and move on with your nerdy little life.

He had just gotten back to his feet, when his eyes met a wonderful sight. It was a bench, dark green, with metal curving arms and paint chipping off in places from old age and long exposure to the elements. Nothing new or special in any way, shape or form…except for the person sitting on it, that was.

That was a whole other story.

Long, curly golden hair. Freckles on the bridge of her nose. And an hourglass figure. Every part of his mind screamed that he had found her. If only he could see her eyes, that gray silvery color, that seemed to pull you in. Unfortunately, the woman reading her book on the bench was also sporting a pair of sunglasses.

Fashionable? Yes.

Pissing Duncan off, because he couldn't see her eyes? Undoubtedly.

Again he looked at the odds. Meeting the same woman he'd only bumped into once? Not very high. But meeting her exact body double in the same week and general vicinity? Probably not very high either.

Remembering his last encounter with the volatile, young woman, he winced. Maybe he'd go around the back and tap her on the shoulder instead. That chick had a good arm and lethal fists. Just because he didn't want any kids, didn't mean he wanted his equipment damaged. Taking one last look at her, noticed something gleaming in the light on her hand that held her book. Most likely a ring…yep, he didn't want to get punched in the nuts today.

Of course, the best made plans have the tendency to fail. Duncan quietly slipped behind the bushes and silently walked around the statues. He put to use every bit of knowledge he had about stealth as he walked up behind her. He gently tapped the young woman on her shoulder, saying, "Courtney is that you?"

He got the answer to that question as the woman in question grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and promptly flipped him over her shoulder.

As his back connected with the ground and he looked up at the woman's amused smirking he asked, "Did you have to body slam me, Courtney?"

"You were trying to sneak up on me, you cretin. What did you think was going to happen? I was going to jump into your arms, kiss you and say take me, I'm yours? Please as if.", she scoffed as if the very idea was ludicrous and he was an idiot if he thought so.

That would be nice, but really he had expected something more along the line of what just happened.

"You call it sneaking. I call it protecting my manhood, Princess."

Putting her book down, she asked, "How long were you going to stalk me?"

"It wasn't stalking! Just asking around.", he replied sheepishly as he sat down next to her on the weathered bench.

"You've been to every bookstore in a five mile radius asking about me. I'm certain that's the legal definition of stalking."

"If you'd give me your number, then I could quit."

"If you could take a hint, then I could back to my favorite coffee shop in peace.",she said as she threw her book in a Louise Vuitton purse and got up to leave him once more.

"Look, would it kill you to go on one date with me?",he asked, grabbing her thin wrist.

"It might kill you."

Lifting her sunglasses up and finally looking him in the eye, she sighed. "You're quite persistent aren't you?"

Watching him nod his head, she gave him a resigned look and started riffling her purse. Pulling out a pen she grabbed his hand and scribbled an address on his palm and the popped the top back on the pen with a click. With that she turned and walked off only to look back and call, "7:30, Don't be late. And come looking nice."

"I always do!",he shouted, not being able to hold back the triumphant grin on his face.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked back at him with the sweetest of smiles gracing her soft features.

"Nice to know, I'll see then Mr. Maggiano."

And with that the two parted ways.


End file.
